


Dangerous Woman

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Dangerous women, F/M, Female Mob Boss, Mob Bosses, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous womanSomethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout youMakes me wanna do things that I shouldn'tSomethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you
Older!Reader/Younger! Lincoln





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the song inspiration from Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman. The MC is older than Lincoln by 12 years. Lincoln was born in January 1945, so he just turned 18, making her 30 years old.
> 
> I really enjoy reading about taboo subjects such as older women and younger men, and vice versa. I have another series called,' Sweeter than Sugar' that has an older Lincoln and younger reader, check it out when you have the chance! ;D
> 
> Read. Review. Subscribe. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia III or any of it's characters. I do not own Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.

-

 

Smoke rose to the ceiling of Sammy’s bar, three men were seated around a table. They sipped on glasses of dark cognac, cigarettes hung from their lips as they waited patiently. Lincoln and Ellis were seated behind the bar, they were playing bartender tonight, Sammy would close the bar down for a night to meet with the black mob to discuss business. 

 

An eighteen year old Lincoln took a damp rag wiping down the counter as Ellis sat on the stool, he twirled a glass of corn whiskey in hand. Finishing with his task, Lincoln looked over at the men, they seemed to be waiting on something. As he began to utter a word, there was a knock at the front door before the door opened to reveal a person. 

 

A woman. 

 

A gorgeous well dressed woman. 

 

Lincoln felt his insides clench, who was this gorgeous woman strolling in bar this late at night? 

 

She wore a beige colored tight fitted wiggle dress that stopped a little above of the knee with Queen Anne neckline showing just enough cleavage to tease the eye. With a matching pair of beige stilettos, she glided across the floor as her large hips swayed with every step took mesmerizing the young man. Sammy stood from his seat to greet the woman, he placed a kiss on her cheek, pulling out an empty seat at the round table. 

 

His eyes were glued to the shape of her voluptuous figure, watching the way the dress stretched over her ass, Lincoln could only imagine what she would look without her clothes on. ‘I could probably place my drink on her ass and it’d stay there’ he thought to himself. Ellis looked over Lincoln who was ogling the female don before slapping him in the back of the head.

 

“Man, pick up your lip” Ellis teased, he throws back the glass of whiskey as Lincoln comes back to earth. “ You act like you never seen LiFonti before” Lincoln shakes his head as his brother gave him a surprised look.” You’ve never seen (y/n) LiFonti? That surprising she’s been with the black mob for some years now, I heard she’s been in the game since she was our age,” the woman placed her clutch in her lap, opening the bag and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

 

“Lincoln, Ellis bring (y/n) a drink” Sammy called out to the two teenaged boys. Quick on his feet, Lincoln grabbed a glass, taking the whiskey from the top shelf filling the glass half way and taking it to the woman sitting at the table. Reaching past her as he placed her glass on the table, her black cat eye rimmed glasses framed her face as she smiled.

 

“Thank you, darlin’” you spoke, cigarette tucked between your manicured fingers. 

 

He felt his inside clench again, oh he smittened. 

 

 

The evening carried on into the night, two of Sammy’s associates left for the night, leaving (y/n) to sit at the table. For the entire night Lincoln couldn't take his eyes off the mysterious older woman, every move she made just seemed so perfect and calculated, there was more to her than that meets the eye. “Got you some new spank material besides those PlayBoy mags huh?” Ellis whispered to him, Lincoln rolled his eyes and put the boy in a headlock. 

 

“I think i’ll make use of that favor you owe me Sammy” they heard you say. Stumping out your cigarette into the ashtray, you leaned back in your chair crossing your legs over with your hands placed in your lap.” My girls have been some trouble with these johns, I would like for your men to keep an eye on my operation.”

 

“There has been these assholes coming into my establishment, beating and raping my girls, I do not appreciate or condone this, unfortunately, my men and I cannot protect them at all time while making runs, this is where you come in” from the angle where Lincoln was standing, your face didn’t betray any emotion beside the calm, collected look but he could see the way your hand clenched in your lap that you were beyond pissed with this development.

 

“Of course, I’ll send Ellis and Lincoln over whenever you need them” Sammy said, realization struck him,”Ah yes, I’ve never properly introduced you to my son, Lincoln,” the young man stands tall behind the counter, as Sammy waved him over. You turned your head to look at the young man, he was about average weight, light brown skin with head full of thick coarse black hair. Lincoln stood in front you, he felt a bit intimidated by your relaxed figure as your eyes looked him up and down. 

 

“ I didn’t know you and Perla had another son, Sammy ” you had a bit of French accent, Creole perhaps, but it sounded just as lovely,” you sure he’s not the milkman's son?” you joked, Sammy laughed.” No, No, we adopted Lincoln into our family sometime ago, but he is our son”.

 

“Lincoln, huh?” Lincoln stood at attention, he looked into your eyes, your frames fit you so perfectly. 

 

“Yes ma’am, Lincoln Clay.” He watched the way your painted lips curled in grin, Lincoln could only imagine what it’d be like to have that shade decorate his flesh.

 

“Obedient and well-mannered, nice to meet you darlin’” you held your hand out for a shake, he grasped the smaller appendage in his large hands, he was surprised by the firm shake but he was further surprised about the amount of calluses on her palm. He noted the glint in your eyes, it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

 

A dangerous woman lied in the depth of those eyes. 

 

He wanted a taste of the danger.

 

-

 

Over the course of two months, Sammy has been lending Ellis and Lincoln to help assist with keeping your ladies safe as they traveled between jobs. During that time, you had gotten to know the young man known as Lincoln Clay, besides speaking to him. You had got one of your men to pull up some intel, you couldn’t work with a boy didn’t know anything about. He was indeed an orphan, born January 1945 to a Dominican mother and unknown father, he grew up in Saint Michelle’s Orphanage up until he was thirteen, he must’ve been picked up with Sammy and the black mob during that time. It kind of baffled you that you’d never seen him before whenever you would go to Sammy’s, you would always took note of the new faces around your areas that you frequented. 

 

Lincoln has since proven that he quite loyal to those close to him, he gave respect to those that Sammy deemed trustworthy. You found it cute when he would go out his way to find you and you ask you about your day, he was very attentive when he’d listen, like he wanted to know every little detail about you. You found it endearing, being a woman running an underground business that was dominated men who questioned everything you did, it was nice to have someone ask you how you were doing and willing to do whatever you needed to be done. 

 

Seated back in your plush chair in front of your large mahogany, lit cigarette in hand with a glass of best bourbon on the desk, you were sifting through your books checking the spending budget and the amount of product you would need to push out. Running a high end call service paid handsomely, but making sure that you took care of the loft the girls lived in, maintenance, paying each of your subordinates what they deserve took a good sum of money and effort but all of the hard work paid off in the end. Picking up the glass of bourbon, you stood up and walked over to the couch in your office, you wanted to lounge a bit after making runs all day. The grandfather clocked ticked softly in the space of your office, you could hear the faint sound of music and the chatter of people downstairs at the bar below. Lincoln would be on his way to for his shift tonight. 

 

Just the thought of seeing his young eager face, gave your body such a stir you never thought you’d feel, he was a handsome, loyal and obedient, but he was twelve years your junior. But when his large hand would brush against yours, the way his dark eyes would rove over your curves when he thought you weren’t paying attention, it made you feel so hot. If you ever felt bad anything you did, it was having lustful thoughts for an eighteen year old boy was one of them. It’s almost like you were robbing the cradle. 

 

You took a sip of your glass, a heavy sigh released from your lips when you heard footsteps making their way to your office. You glanced over at the clock, ‘right on time’ you mused to yourself as the man of the hour strolled in the office. 

 

Lincoln eyes aligned with your figured relaxed on the couch, you were wearing another one those jaw dropping dresses that always left him undressing you with his eyes. You wore beige dresses like they were going out of style, but this dress was a long sleeved, a plunge V cut neckline showing an ample amount of cleavage, floor length hem and a slit up the side that stopped mid thigh. You crossed your leg over, the slit opening to show the supple skin on your upper thigh and revealing a gun holstered there. 

 

He took a seat on the cushioned upholstery, a smile gracing his full lips, a smile that reaches his dark eyes.” (y/n), how are you doing today?” Lincoln asked, he genuinely wanted to get to know the woman behind her empire, she was guarded and secretive even to those she trusted. A calm smiled tilted her lips, he watched intensely as the plump flesh parted and her beautiful words escaped her. She could’ve been talking about how slow paint dried and he would just be as attentive, he just enjoyed being the presence of a queen of the underworld. 

 

“My day was really uneventful, Lincoln, I just checked on a few shipments and--” you abruptly stopped before she quickly stood up from her seat on guard. Lincoln followed her movements, his hand reaching for the waistband of his jeans, bare feet smacked the floor running towards the office. A young woman rushed in the room, her clothes were falling of her frame, tears pouring down her face as she ran into your arms. You brought your arms up to wrap around the woman, she sobbed into your arms, as your stroked her head in comfort.

 

“What’s the matter Lacee?” concerned colored your tone, you cared for all of your girls, it wasn't the best of professions but you wanted to atleast make the effort to keep them drug free, healthy with a proper roof of their heads. You pulled the girl back to get a good look at her. The sight of her had your blood boiling. 

 

Lacee was a beautiful bronzed skin girl, thick black hair and lovely dark brown eyes but her skin was decorated with bruises, scratches and bite marks. She had a black eye forming, her nose was bleeding and lip was busted, you could see the dark hand marks formed around her neck like he was choking her as he held her down. Her clothes were ripped in several places, noting that there was force used.” Who did this to you Lacee?” Lincoln could hear the rage creeping into your voice.” Is he still here?”  
The girl let out another sob, nodding her head in a positive manner, which meant the fuck had the nerve to stay around after he had done his deed. “Show me who he is.” It was a command.

 

You and Lincoln followed behind the girl, your dress swayed behind you as you walked down the stair until you reached the main floor with the bar. A large gathering was here tonight, the live band played tunes as everyone mingled amongst one another. Lacee continued her trek until she made a stop and pointed over towards the bar,” that’s him right there” she said, tears still rolling down her cheek. You moved around her, your hand brushed her shoulder, a silent answer that you were going to take care of it. 

 

Lincoln stood next to Lacee as he watched you walk up the man who was surrounded by people, you gently tapped the man on the shoulder. 

 

A caucasian man turned around, he looked to be in his mid forties, a cigar stuffed in his mouth. He wasn’t an important figure, he was a no named lackey for some schmuck of a half assed mob. Your eye took notice of his disheveled appearance, even took note of the bruising on his knuckles as he pulled the cigar from his mouth.” LiFonti, what can I help you with?” he asked you, the fucking nerve of this fuck.

 

You lifted your hand as you gestured to Lacee who was standing with Lincoln,” Did you beat and rape my girl?” you were calm but underneath you were giving off murderous vibes. 

 

The man laughed loudly, drawing attention to the attendants around him. When they looked to see who he was laughing at, they all took a step back but continued to watch the drama unfold.” I didn’t touch that black bitch over there, I’ve got a wife at home girly, I wouldn’t sink so low to raping black whores” 

 

“Why are you fucking lying to me?” your voice raised a slight octave, he was lying to your face and you didn’t appreciate the sumbitch sticking around you establishment. Lincoln saw your hand going for the holster on your thigh,” Get the fuck outta my face, bitch” he began turning red in the face, he stepped closer to you to try and intimidate you. You pulled a Blackburn FAF-33 from its holster and placed it to his head, everyone gasped and moved back further back. He eyed the gun warily swallowing thickly looking in your eyes, the lack of emotion in them made him sweat.

 

“Y-you gonna shoot me in front of all the people?” He stuttered. The man thought you were doing this for show, he was going to call your bluff in front of everyone. Seeming to catch his second wind, he started to yell,” Shoot me you stupid blacx-” 

 

The gun goes off and the man’s body crumpled to the floor, dead. Lincoln flinched at the sound of the gun going off, people screamed around him as some scrambled for the front door. You pointed your gun at the dead body on the floor, and emptied the entire clip in it, specks of blood splashed, stained your beige dress. You placed the burning gun back in it’s holster before shouting,” If any of you motherfucka’s think you can get away with bullshit like that shitstain thought, think again motherfuckas, do this shit and you’ll be like this dead shit on my floor” you turned and snapped your fingers, calling your lieutenants, “clean that shit off my floor, and get Lacee some medical attention” you walked out the room, murmuring heard among the crowd. 

 

Lincoln just stood amongst the people, he was still in shock from the event that just transpired. Your weren’t afraid of anything, after all killing a man in a room full of people spoke numbers of what you could do. He swallowed, the danger you oozed from was frightening but at the same time, he was attractive to darkness within you. 

 

And Lincoln had to have a taste of your danger. 

-


End file.
